Jeene laga hoon
by Mesmorizing CHINI
Summary: A treat to all of you all...a OS based on Rajat,Abhijeet & Daya's feelings towards Purvi,Tarika & Shreya...peep & enjoy..plz review...thanks..


**A/N:Hi guys,its my treat to u all bcs of my good result in WBBSE/Madhyamik Exam…..i got 99% in Maths & its really made me smile throughout the whole day….As many of u knows tht Maths is my favourite subject n I treat it as a part of my soul….its really loving to me..well,I got 90% in average…..thanks to all for your wishes friends…**

**I'll update "Miss you my dear" soon..actually I'm having pain in my hand…so cant write more…plz wait a bit!**

**It's a very simple OS..plz enjoy…..^_^**

**Dear diary,**

**Yes,it is love…..**

I don't know why I'm writing this….just wish to express my feelings for her!but whats the feeling?i myself don't know what I feel for her?

Is it love?

Is it friendship?

Or something else?

But there is an unseen feeling I always have whenever I see him..whenever I look into her eyes…..her smile,her weeping,her talks,her innocence….i like everything!

I don't know why I feel it for you?i never feel it before…your style,your every word attract me….

I often ask this question to myself when I'm alone….i always get one answer….."Yes,u r in love"..

But my brain doesn't believe…it says,"no..u r a tough CID Cop…."…

My mind quickly answers,"so what?cant a CID cop fall in love?"

At this point my mind wins the match…now I'm trully feeling…"yes,I'm in love"….

I don't know will I be able to express my feeling to u ever?i'll try…don't know about your acceptence….but I'll try….will wait for your anwer** PURVI**….

**Rajat…**

**Dear diary,**

**A pleasure feeling of love…**

May be you think that I'm just flirting with you…just to irritate our renowned Dr Salunkhe…yes,I did!once I really did it….but now,u have changed my way of thinking!you have teached me what is love!

You have given me a secured feeling!i never felt it before….i saw your fear of losing me in your eyes….i too feel the same…..but never said…..sometimes,I fail in hiding my feel….

I love your care,concern for me…..i love your cute anger which can be melt with some loving words….you r really innocent…..

You have played a good role as a friend…may be I cant be so good like you…but I'll try….

Don't know how to express my feeling to you?

Can u plz say a way?

No more for now….take care & God bless you **TARIKA JEE**…..**Abhijeet/**

**Dear diary,**

**I start to trust in love again with you…**

It's a long time I didn't open this diary..seriously I missed it a lot…..bcs I never express my feelings to anyone except this diary…..

But here I'm expressing my feelings for her!today a bullet shot on her hand!so much pain she was feeling…..dont know but I was feeling more pain than her!

Bcs I cant see her in pain…..till yesterday I used to think that I'm feeling her pain as I'm also a human being…..but now I feel something else?

Actually its not a new feeling!i felt it for them too who badly betrayed with me n hurt me..n broke me into so many pieces….

I never thought that I wil fall in love again…..i promised to myself that yes,this is the end!no more hurt now!i cant bear more!

But everyone wants someone to sooth him….i had none like that…though my best buddy,my bhai is everything for me!

But still something was incomplete!u completed it…..

Hope I'll not be broken once again..hope u will be with me forever…

God bless you always!n may God give every pain what he has stored for you!

Take care **SHREYA**…..**Daya**…

**The three closed their diary & closed their eyes to have a peaceful sleep with dreams of their loves….**

**Today in diary,they have said so many unspoken n unseen words of their minds….**

**They were happy…as they are quite confirm about their feelings!**

**They found their love…..**

**Now they wish to start a new journey with their partners with a happiest smile….**

**WISH YOU ALL THE BEST FOR YOUR NEW JOURNEY OUR CID HEROES….FROM ALL THE FF MEMBERS….**

**A/N:so guys,how's my treat?i cant move my hand…so wrote very little…**

**Hope u liked it!**

**Plz review after reading!Good Night…sweet dreams…..Srija!**


End file.
